Skittery Poppin' Time
by SPOTTY
Summary: Lilah Delilah is BACK! Will she get her R-E-V-E-N-G-E?! Or will everyone start "dancin' in the streets"?! Check it out! R & R!


Skittery Poppin' Time Interview Done By: Lilah Delilah. or me. Katie Louden Cameraman: Rob-Roy Fingerhead *ROB-ROY FINGERHEAD?!*, Passerby, and Skittery Camera: Bessie Extras: Boots, Jack, Dutchy, Passerby, Everyone, Mush  
  
It hasn't been too long. I'm back. I guess giving myself free time to write my other stuff just didn't work out the way I had hoped. Thank you all for the reviews, little that there are. *grins*. So on with the skit! Ha! I crack myself up. BTW: Finger Poppin' Time by Hank Ballard is a really cool song! Oh, and plastic surgery was not performed during this production.  
  
  
  
Lilah Delilah: Hello all. I'm back from the trip that I was brutally forced to take. I was sent not far though. I *cough* accidentally left Rob-Roy Fingerhead in the bathroom after I was let out by a kind young man, whom I interviewed. Anyhow, Rob-Roy Fingerhead is just a bit crazier than usual. *ROB-ROY FINGERHEAD?!*  
  
Rob-Roy Fingerhead: Gimme a break, gimme a break. uh. *burps* *ROB-ROY FINGERHEAD?!*  
  
Lilah: So. we're back. I am back. *Grins*. We've---I've come back for revenge. *Walks inside of newsboys lodging house* It is now 4:04 in the morning. None of our children have awakened just yet.  
  
Rob-Roy Fingerhead: *Hops* This is INSANE! *ROB-ROY FINGERHEAD?!*  
  
Lilah: Sh!  
  
Rob-Roy Fingerhead: R-E-S-P-E-C-T. *ROB-ROY FINGERHEAD?!*  
  
Boots: *Sits up* Huh?  
  
Rob-Roy Fingerhead: Find out what it means to me  
  
R-E-S-P-E-C-T  
  
Take care, TCB. *ROB-ROY FINGERHEAD?!*  
  
Lilah: Shut up!  
  
Rob-Roy Fingerhead: Sock it to me, sock it to me,  
  
sock it to me, sock it to me. *ROB-ROY FINGERHEAD?!*  
  
Lilah: BE QUIET!  
  
Rob-Roy Fingerhead: *Mumbles* . Just a little bit.  
  
Lilah: *Grins* Let's move on. *Realizes Boots is up* Oh! Well, how are we doing?  
  
Boots: *Rubs eyes* OK?  
  
Lilah: *Nods* And can you tell us about.  
  
Jack: *Now awake* Wha'?  
  
Lilah: Well, if it isn't Mr. Manhattan himself.  
  
Jack: *Grins* Well, uh. *Smile fades* I thought we got rid'a you?  
  
Lilah: Haha! No one, and I must repeat NO ONE, ever rids themselves of me! *Thinks* Uh. never mind. *Heads toward Jack's bed* Mr. Jack, how does it feel to be the big newsie on campus over here?  
  
Jack: Da what'a da wha'?  
  
Lilah: Ah, I see. *Nods* Very interesting. *Searches room* *Spots Racetrack's bed* *Sighs* *Coughs* Uh. let's move on shall we?  
  
Jack: *Confused*  
  
Lilah: Oh yes, I'm not here to interview you. I am here for REVENGE!  
  
Rob-Roy Fingerhead: R-E-V-E-N-G-E! *Dances around* *ROB-ROY FINGERHEAD?!*  
  
Skittery: *Jumps off bed* *Yawns*  
  
Lilah: *Intrigued* You!  
  
Skittery: *Scratches chest and yawns again* Me?  
  
Lilah: YOU!  
  
Skittery: Yeah?  
  
Lilah: Yeah!  
  
Skittery: *Goes to bathroom area*  
  
Lilah: *Follows* I'm very interested in who you are and where you're from.  
  
Skittery: I'm Skittery and I'm from here. Go away. *Walks into stall*  
  
Lilah: *Follows*  
  
Skittery: Ay!  
  
Lilah: *Walks out and leans outside of stall* Let me tell you about my life Skit. Although I may look like a young actress, I am actually quite a bit older. *Sighs* The plastic surgery used to work wonders. I am at that age where you're over the hill and halfway down. I am. *sighs*. 21. A single tear falls down my cheek friends. *Wipes eyes*. The past is the past. The present is the present. I am here. This is now. The age of a new day has yet to find me.  
  
Rob-Roy Fingerhead: Lilah! *Takes a deep breath* I am your Father! *ROB-ROY FINGERHEAD?!*  
  
Lilah: *Knocks on stall door* Ya done yet Skit?  
  
*No reply*  
  
Lilah: *Chuckles* Is this a test? *Paved look* This is serious. Skittery Whatever-Your-Last-Name-Is, I'm coming in!  
  
*Silence*  
  
Lilah: *Worried* *Clears throat* OK! I'm. coming in. *Closes eyes* Don't do this at home kids. *Opens door* I'm here Mr. Skittery.  
  
*Stall is empty and window is open*  
  
Lilah: *Opens eyes* My-o-my-o!  
  
Rob-Roy Fingerhead: Carryin' tha banna'! *ROB-ROY FINGERHEAD?!*  
  
Lilah: *Sticks head out window after hopping on top of toilet* This just doesn't seem right. I think Mr. Skittery was *BUMPBABA!* kidnapped!  
  
Jack: *Chuckles* Or maybe he was just runnin' from da story'a ya life.  
  
Lilah: *Jumps down from toilet and places hand on heart* That truly was hurtful. You *sniffs* have hurt me.  
  
Dutchy: *Gives Lilah a hug* That's awful Jack.  
  
Lilah: Oh! The hate! The hate!  
  
Dutchy: Yes we know. It's OK. Gee, what's wrong with you guys huh?  
  
Jack: Dutch I wouldn't.  
  
Dutchy: Just be quiet Jack, gee.  
  
Jack: *Backs out into bedroom area*  
  
Lilah: *Pulls away from Dutchy* *Dramatically* I think we need to find Skittery.  
  
Dutchy: *Nods* Agreed. Very interesting. *Walks out into bedroom area*  
  
Lilah: *Grins* *Smile fades* *Looks at camera* He's quite the odd ball isn't he? *Climbs out window* Let's find Mr. Skit ourselves. Mr. Dutch isn't someone I'd even pay to walk my dogs. *Chuckles* That was great.  
  
Rob-Roy Fingerhead: I'm. stuck. *tries to pull oneself out window* *ROB-ROY FINGERHEAD?!*  
  
Lilah: *Grabs Rob-Roy Fingerhead's camera* I shall go on this journey alone. *ROB-ROY FINGERHEAD?!*  
  
Rob-Roy Fingerhead: Wait! Get some "I can't believe it's not butter!" margarine! *ROB-ROY FINGERHEAD?!*  
  
Lilah: Stop talking! Your name is being said too much! People may get confused. *Walks away* *Stops passerby* Pardon me, did you see a messy- haired white boy who happened to come from a window where there is an old man stuck?  
  
Passerby: Huh? *Thinks* Is this Candid Camera?! *Smiles* Why, I don't know what you're talking about!  
  
Lilah: *Walks away* Let's move on shall we? Oh wait; I just realized that none of you watchers can see me. *Grabs passerby arm* Be the cameraman.  
  
Passerby: Yay! This is my award for being on this wonderful show! Candid Camera is the most watched, most fabulous show in the entire world! Wow!  
  
Lilah: Actually, my show is the most fabulous show in all the world. Don't make waves.  
  
Passerby: Why look! There is another passerby! He seems to be having some trouble tying his shoes! Let's go bother him and make him do stupid stuff! *Runs off with camera toward water fountain*  
  
Lilah: Wait! *Starts to run but stops*  
  
Passerby: *Leaps into water fountain* Is this original?! Can I be on TV?!  
  
Lilah: *Walks to fountain and grabs camera* No. *Glances around* Ack! Is that our Skittery? Let's finish the story I was telling him shall we? *Shoves camera in Skittery's face*  
  
Skittery: Uh.  
  
Lilah: *Smiles at camera* Great! Now, on with the story of my life. When I was just 3 years old I met someone. His name is too long to say and when I say his name another name repeats it and I just can't take that chance any longer. When I met this person, let's call him Bob, he and I fell in love with cameras. Naturally, I was the one to be watched. Bob would be the cameraman.  
  
Skittery: Are you talkin' about Rob-Roy.  
  
Lilah: Quiet! Don't say his name.  
  
Rob-Roy Fingerhead: *Walks in front of camera, window dangling around waist* There's a kind of hush all ova' tha' world. *ROB-ROY FINGERHEAD?!*  
  
Lilah: Ahhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Rob-Roy Fingerhead: *Sniffs* I want to be in front of the camera. *ROB-ROY FINGERHEAD?!*  
  
Skittery: *Drops camera and runs off*  
  
Rob-Roy Fingerhead: *Cries* My camera! *Kneels down beside camera* Oh my. It's gonna be OK Bessie. It's gonna be OK. I'll fix you, I swear. *ROB-ROY FINGERHEAD?!*  
  
Lilah: Really Rob-Roy Fingerhead! *Catches up to Skittery* *Leaps on top of him and pins him* Now that I have your attention, let's move on.  
  
Skittery: *Confused* Are we still on TV even?  
  
Lilah: What do you mean? TV?  
  
Skittery: Yeah, ya know, your television program: The Lilah Delilah Show or whatever.  
  
Lilah: *Chuckles* Acting! It's all acting my boy. I don't have a show! Ha!  
  
Skittery: *Still confused* Huh?  
  
Lilah: So anyhow, Bob and I imagined up a show. The camera has been running for a good 15 years.  
  
Skittery: Running?  
  
Lilah: Running.  
  
Dutchy: *Comes out* I'm back. I think you left without me.  
  
Lilah: I think I did too.  
  
Dutchy: *Confused* *Walks over to Rob-Roy Fingerhead* Are you. OK? *ROB-ROY FINGERHEAD?!*  
  
Rob-Roy Fingerhead: She's *sniffs* gone! *ROB-ROY FINGERHEAD?!*  
  
Dutchy: *Hugs Rob-Roy Fingerhead* I'm ever so sorry friend.  
  
Rob-Roy Fingerhead: Ya think I'd have enough to worry about. I mean, whenever I talk a voice calls out my name! It's awful! And now this! And that! *Points to Lilah Delilah* *ROB-ROY FINGERHEAD?!*  
  
Lilah: Well. this is not right. *Hops off of Skittery*. I see how it is Bob. Everyone is going to blame it on me. YOU broke the camera!  
  
Rob-Roy Fingerhead: No I didn't! He did! *Points to Skittery* And my name is not Bob! *ROB-ROY FINGERHEAD?!*  
  
Skittery: *Chuckles* Whaddaya talkin' about?  
  
Dutchy: Skittery, that was awful.  
  
Skittery: I.  
  
Lilah: Wait! I haven't gotten my revenge yet!  
  
Dutchy: Where's the cheese Skittery?  
  
Skittery: *Confused* What?  
  
Dutchy: The cheese Skit! Where is it?  
  
Skittery: I don't know what'cha talkin' about.  
  
Bessie: *Jumps up* I'm alive!  
  
Rob-Roy Fingerhead: *Hugs Bessie* It's a miracle! It's just like that commercial where the people use the, uh, Miracle Whip! Wow! *ROB-ROY FINGERHEAD?!*  
  
Bessie: No Rob-Roy Fingerhead. That's not a commercial. *ROB-ROY FINGERHEAD?!*  
  
Lilah: *Pins Skittery again* On with the story. Roll the camera!  
  
Skittery: But you're not even really on TV!  
  
Rob-Roy Fingerhead: *Jumps on top of Lilah* You're evil! *ROB-ROY FINGERHEAD?!*  
  
Dutchy: So, uh, Bessie, how old are you?  
  
Jack: *Walks up to dog pile* Dis is insane.  
  
Skittery: Jack! Help me!  
  
Jack: *Shakes head* Dis is crazy.  
  
Lilah: And my Mother was a cheese addict. Can you even imagine the cheese that was stored in my fridge?! Old cheese, new cheese, moldy cheese, AMERICAN cheese!  
  
Rob-Roy Fingerhead: Her Dad forced me into her cheese life! He shoved me in the fridge, forever eating the moldy cheese stored inside. *ROB-ROY FINGERHEAD?!*  
  
Lilah: And here we are! Both addicted to the cheese!  
  
Skittery: Wait, how'd you get away?  
  
Lilah: I grabbed Bob's hand and yanked him from the fridge. I thought that perhaps forcing him to watch commercials would get him out of the cheese biznass he was going through. But he is forever remembering commercials such as. *waits*  
  
Rob-Roy Fingerhead: *Gasp* I can't remember any! *ROB-ROY FINGERHEAD?!*  
  
Lilah: *Tear* This is daft!  
  
Mush: *Leaps out of window* *Singing* To stand out, above the crowd Even if I gotta shout out loud 'Til mine is the only face you'll see Gonna, stand out, staaaand out.  
  
Rob-Roy Fingerhead: Narf! *Jumps up and starts dancing* *ROB-ROY FINGERHEAD?!*  
  
Lilah: *Jumps up and also dances*  
  
Skittery: *Gets up too and dances*  
  
Everyone in the street: *Dances*  
  
Mush: Stand out! Stand out! 'Til mine is the only face you'll see Gonna stand out 'Til ya notice me.  
  
Everyone: *Stops*  
  
Mush: That's all I can remember. Uh. They've been laughin' since I can remember But they're not gonna laugh anymore No more "Maxie the geek", no more "Goof of the week" Like befoooooore!  
  
Everyone: *Dances again*  
  
Bessie: I think that's the end.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well, that's it. I think. I'm not really sure. I think that break really screwed up my ideaRs. Check out Lilah Delilah's page at http://lilahdelilah.tripod.com/ I love you all! 


End file.
